


Music box

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: :'(, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Falling deeper in love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Princess - Freeform, Royalty, Short & Sweet, Tatara is a fucking goddess, This might be shit, and good, and kind, for this ugly world, honestly, so is Mikoto, sorry - Freeform, too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: Tatara's morphing into a soulless king. It's Mikoto's turn to save him. "wake up already Snow-white."





	Music box

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Tsubasa Wo Daite, seriously-this will set up the mood so well! i also think it's very befitting of Mikototsu, which is why Tatara also sings some of the lyrics.

it’s the way you twirl and leap amidst the floating castle that has my heart shaking love!

the way your limbs move fluid in the air like a born-dancer, _ pa-rum-pa-rum- _

the skies are your music box,

_ ethereal ballerina _

and you’re the tinkerer,

_ “laa-dii-daa-” _

singing a haunting lullaby with your sweet, husky voice. _ everything about you tastes like cherry-pie-mmm… _

_ "-a swarm of falling petal-like feathers dance down." _

_ "someday, surely, I'll reach the place" _

_ "that will be able to heal my lonesome heart." _

darling, darling, don’t you know?! you’re not meant for this world-oh!

ba-dump. ba-dump.

my chest thuds with fear,

“Totsuka...”

at how your starry-eyes gleam ruby with vacant pupils while your skin rots an ugly black.

it swiftly morphs into purple and blue crystals…

_ similar to your butterflies… _

the empire continues to crumble,

you keep smiling sardonically in the nearly-opaque room. embers sizzle from my bones, fiery. hot. ooo!

i slowly walk towards the floral-covered throne, knowing you’ll join me. 

_ swoosh~swoosh~ _

and when you do, swinging from each vine filling the palace, now sitting in front of me, butterflies spur from my aching palms~

_ beautiful like your soul… _

i merely cup your awe-struck face,“you showed me what my powers could do. you created these, not me.” tears slide down your alabaster cheeks, my stomach flips.

ba-dump. ba-dump.

i lean my forehead against yours, surrounding you in my flames.“wake up already Snow-white.” 

pearly doves flutter by before disappearing. your crystal shards crackle and shatter as smooth, savory skin re-appears. 

the horizons stay dark, galaxy-colored and noticeable from the gaping holes in the walls. a chilly breeze sashays through our locks.

“king..?” your velvet-tone has me killing myself dear, too golden-_ahhh._

i look up, lost endlessly in the blank-red canvas dawning your eyes until your haven pupils return, surrounded by milky-white. a weary smile tugs my lips while i hum in response. “mmm…”

“i-i’m so sorry…”

"....."

“i caused everyone so much trouble.”

"....."

“something came over me and-” thumbing your nectarine mouth, i plop an apple between your teeth from inside my pocket. _he's blushing...cute..._

“you talk too much,” and cry even more as you spit out the sour-fruit and cradle my bruised palms. we’re showered in butterflies bursting from our core like fireworks. 

“thank you.._.Mikoto… _”

ba-dump. ba-dump.

_ always.always.for you… _

i lay my head against your lap, kneeling on the icy-ground as you sing a new, blissful song. it's timbre-quality lulls me to sleep despite the rumbling building. 

_"let's flow with the end of time, just you and i-"_

gorgeous phoenix-wings sprout from your back, engulfing us in more of my inferno.

_"-like you and i-against all odds, an eternity together."_

for now, we rest. 

<strike> _ i love you. i love you. i love you. i- _ </strike>

**Author's Note:**

> -how/why did Tatara start transforming into a soulless king? no idea.  
-how/why are him and Mikoto in a crumbling, floating castle? that's his throne! Mikoto's there to save him!  
-why/how is Tatara turning into fucking purple and blue crystals? umm...cuz that's what happens as a soulless king? idk. all of that is up to you to decide.  
(last two lines of lyrics are made up by me.)  
-reviews always appreciated!


End file.
